Behind These Walls
Behind These Walls is the fourth case of the game and fourth one to take place in Newmark. Plot: The Chief called David Jones and the player the cheif said we are looking for a serial killer for this district. All these 3 murders were ordered by the serial killer. The player and Jones got a call from the Cooper Street . A woman reported a murder that a young woman was found dead on the statue of William Cooper the founder of Townsvile City. When they reached their they saw Lily Robinson murdered she was the killer of the previous killer she was escaped from the prison in the morning. She was murdered by a rope The murder happened in the night time. They collected send it to Autopsy . The player and Jones talked to the man who called the police. She said that he was the Blue Flamigo Night Club Cilent. The player collected another 2 suspects from the night club the owner and the and a member. The rest of two suspects were her prison cellmate. Matt Arnold and a previous serial killer 5 Years ago. After talking to the night club member'cilent,owner thay said that she was a active member before getting arrested . When they talked to her cellmates they said that do not know much about her but one said "She was in high school with me" . The cheif called Jones and the player they talked to the chief the cheif said that the serial killer is on the loose he is willing to kill the all people of Newmark. In chapter 3 after collecting all the evidence the police arrested Josh Anderson for the murder he was the Blue Flamingo Owner. He said that she was going to ruin my night club and make a new and advanced night club. She said that "I will kill your all clients and members" she also said also said me that I will kill my friend. Josh said I was going to call the police then she said that I will kill you. I was so angry I was going to kill her but she was killing her friend. After going to jail I send him her a note that I will help you the escape the prison after escaping the prison I killed her with the rope. Judge Hall sentenced him to 30 years in jail with a chance of parole in 25 years. Victim: Lily Robinson (escaped from the prison and was found murdered on the Cooper Street) Murder Weapon: Rope Killer: Josh Anderson Suspects: Lucrezia Thompson Night Club Cilent Suspect's Profile * The Suspect drinks beer * The Suspect eats waffle pops Josh Anderson Night Club Owner Suspect's Profile * The Suspect drinks beer * The Suspect knows French * The Suspect eats waffle pops Matt Arnold Victim's Cellmate + Case 1 Killer Suspect's Profile * The Suspect drinks beer * The Suspect knows French Chad Dickson Previous Serial Killer Suspect's Profile * The Suspect knows French * The Suspect eats waffle pops Toby Stark Night Club Member Suspect's Profile * The Suspect drinks beer * The Suspect eats waffle pops Killer's Profile * The Killer drinks beer * The Killer knows French * The Killer eats waffle pops * The Killer is under 25 years old * The Killer has brown eyes Trivia: * This Case is released on Sunday except of Thursday * Now all the cases will released on anynday when one case will be finished * This is a case in which a killer became a Victim